


[A4M] A Hellish Good Time II: Back, Bi, Better Than Ever

by Overladen_Overborne (Spectacles_Writing)



Series: A Hellish Good Time [2]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: Affection, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Cumswap, Demons, Dom to Sub, Face-Fucking, Fantasy, L-Bomb, Other, forced bi?, gender-neutral, no chest mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectacles_Writing/pseuds/Overladen_Overborne
Summary: Why did I decide to write a sequel to a year-old script? No idea. Why did I add deep emotional elements? I wish I knew. Why, oh, why is it 4,200 words long? Buddy, these things just happen to me; I have about as much control over my writing as you do. Neverthless, it's here, it's queer, and... that's all I can say, really.This script follows the same demon and warlock from the first one, some time on but not much different. The demon is still doing odd jobs, the master still ordering them about... until, that is, an embarrassing accident with a jar leads to a sudden addition to the demon's anatomy. Can an unexpected dick really lead to passion, emotional connection, and romance?I wrote it, and I still don't know. But buckle up, and please enjoy... A Hellish Good Time II: Back, Bi, Better Than Ever!A note on the whole gender thing: the demon character in this script was written to be gender neutral. There are no pronouns or gendered terms applied to the character in the script, and no mention is made of the character's chest, but they do sometimes explicitly have a penis which they enjoy using. If you're comfortable with this, then feel free to fill this script no matter your gender identity!
Relationships: A4M - Relationship
Series: A Hellish Good Time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108541
Kudos: 1





	[A4M] A Hellish Good Time II: Back, Bi, Better Than Ever

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This script is a fantasy written by an adult (18+) for an adult audience (18+). All characters depicted are adults (18+). All acts depicted are consensual.
> 
> Please contact me before recording if you intend to post your recording behind a paywall.

<< Asterisks mark emphasis (ex. Don’t *do* that! vs. Don’t do *that*!). The little marker thingies <<>> are stage directions. They denote sound effects (when used with SFX, like so: <<SFX: door closing>>), nonverbal noises, or tone of voice. Sometimes they indicate actions which don’t need sound effects -- this is just to give you a better picture of the scene. All sound effects are optional, and feel free to improvise.>>

<<SFX: demonic appearance noises; this could be bat wings, roaring flames, low-pitched evil laughter, maybe a little pipe organ -- you can be as simple or as goofy as you like>>

<<low-pitched demonic voice>> AT LAST! AT LAST I EMERGE, ONCE AGAIN MADE FLESH! RETURNED FROM MY DARK BUSINESS TO--

<<beat>>

A-*hem*.

Are you going to let me finish, or are you just going to stand there and laugh at me? 

No, please, go on. It does wonders for my self-confidence as a demonic duke to stand here while a human aeons my younger ridicules my dramatic entrance.

Oh, very generous! Are you sure you’re finished laughing, master? I wouldn’t want to deprive you of any precious chuckles!

<<beat>>

Well. In that case, I have a report to give. I’ve successfully completed my mission.

Yes. And I only killed six people!

No, not really, not really! Calm down! It was a joke!

But it would have been cooler if I had, wouldn’t it?

Humph. Why don’t we ever do anything *I* want to do?

Anyway, here are the documents you asked for. I have *no* idea what you want those for, but I am beholden to your every command and blah blah blah whatever. 

Aaaaanyway…

No! No, no, don’t desummon me yet!

Because it’s *boring!* I *hate* floating around in the ether, waiting for another errand! Please, let me hang around! Just for a bit?

*Yes!*

All right, what are we doing first?

Well… we’re doing *something,* right? We could play a game! Are you familiar with the rules of Die-Horribly-In-A-Fire? Don’t worry, it’s much more fun than the name sounds. You *are* fireproof, right?

Hmm… well, I could tell you some jokes! Here, this one always gets a laugh. What did Aegrifex, Torturer of the Ever-Burdened, say to Varatha, Dame Eternal?

“The severed heads I could take, but those legs are *out of control!*”

<<beat>>

You know… because she, you know… With the legs… and all the spiders…

Ugh. Perhaps you had to be there.

I mean, I could *sing…*

<<beat>>

Well, then what *do* you want me to do?

<<beat>>

Sit quietly and don’t touch anything.

That’s… great. Wonderful. You declined to banish me to the formless ether so I could… sit on your bed and do nothing.

*Excellent.*

No! No, it’s fine by me! <<under their breath>> Stellar use of an ageless infernal being, master…

Yes! Yes! I’m shutting up!

<<beat>>

<<humming, abruptly stops at>> Um… master? What’s that jar you’re holding?

Wait! Yes, I know I said I’d be quiet, just -- that’s the jar *I* left here, isn’t it?

No! It isn’t anything *bad!* It’s perfectly innocent, in fact! No, don’t open it! The contents are -- um -- boring, really, pickles! It’s just a jar of old, normal pickles, and in fact they’ve probably gone all sour, so just give it to me and -- *DON’T UNSCREW THAT!*

<<SFX: roaring flames, bats screeching, maybe just a smidge of high-pitched wailing if you feel like it>>

...What did I JUST SAY?

No! No, I have the *right* to be angry! I told you expressly *not* to open the jar, and you did *anyway!* I’m perfectly aware that the terms of our contract bind me to your will, and I am but an extension of you, and so on and so forth unto death et cetera et cetera, but *why do you always have to trample all over what I ask?* You had no *idea* what was in that jar! For all you know, *master,* you could have unleashed the end of days with one stupid, careless twist!

What?

<<beat>>

Oh.

Well… no. You didn’t unleash the end of days, I guess.

But you did give me a cock.

I’m not joking!

Seriously, I’m not wearing pants! You can just *look!*

<<beat>>

Well, don’t jump out of your skin, idiot, I *warned* you!

No, I can’t just vanish it.

Yes, I know that’s what I did before! I just can’t do it *now!*

*I’m not fucking around!* All right, *listen.* Do you remember when you summoned me that one time and I had a cock, and you asked if I could appear without it next time, and I said I couldn’t really control it, and you asked me to figure out how? And do you remember how when you next summoned me, and I had a -- your words -- *beautiful perfect pussy,* I ALSO had a jar that I told you you needed to keep someplace safe and never, *ever* open?

Oh! Oh, *good* time for a look of dawning realization, mighty warlock! Too bad it didn’t come about *two minutes ago!* <<if you want to be really cheeky you might replace “two minutes” with however many seconds it is on your recording from right before the jar SFX to here>>

<<beat>>

Well… go on, say it. I’m still bound to your orders, remember? I know what you’re going to ask, just get on with it…

<<beat>>

What? No, I didn’t stuff my cock in a jar! It’s more complex than that! It has to do with demonic form and potentiality! It’s more like, like… like I stuffed the *possibility* of my cock in a jar!

Look, can you just forget about what was in the blessed jar and ask if I can make it go away again?

<<beat>>

Why, *yes,* master, I *can* make it go away again.

There’s just… one small problem.

Or, perhaps, one large problem.

<<oh no>>

Oh *yes.* You see, master, demons aren’t really *built* to seal parts of ourselves away. We can do it, yes… but if and when those parts come *back,* they are *loathe* to be separated again. In order to do that, they need to be… loosened, you might say.

I’m sure you can guess how that happens.

Ohhh, *master!* You look so *angry!* But… not at me, surely. I mean, *I’m* not the one who decided to go around opening jars and got us into this mess, hmm?

Ah! Ahaha! *Threats!* How exciting! Yes, you know what? Go on and banish me back to the ether, master. Keep me there until you need me again… at which point I shall *still* have this very lovely cock. Or… help me make it go away. I’m happy either way.

Aww. You know I love that cute little angry face of yours… but it’s simply *adorable* when you’re glaring up at me like that. You look so *good* kneeling, master! You ought to try it more often!

Oh, fine, fine, fine. No more little jokes, then. Permission to give orders, *sir?*

<<luxuriantly>> *Excellent.*

Now… why don’t you go on and get acquainted with your new best friend down there?

No touching. Not yet. I want us *both* to properly savor this moment. I want you to *look,* master.

Yes. That’s it. See that shaft, draped over that sack? See how thick it is? How *long?* I hope you don’t mind if I spoil the surprise, master -- but I’m a grower. Fully hard, I might give *you* a run for your money. <<giggle>> Such a shame we won’t have time to… cross swords.

Aww. Scared, master? What is it? My size? Am I making you self-conscious about your own endowment… or perhaps the capacity of your throat? I promise I’ll be gentle.

Or is it the hue? Personally, I think it’s rather dashing. Just a bit darker than the rest of me -- not quite vermillion, more scarlet -- crimson near the head. If it helps, you can think of it as a delightful fruity treat! Delicious and cherry-flavored. Well, you can think of it like that until you put it in your mouth, at least. <<laugh>>

Or… is it my balls?

Well, why don’t you get a closer look anyway? Go on, precious. Master. Precious master. Use your hand -- if it pleases you, of course -- and lift up that fat, heavy shaft so you can see what’s underneath…

Oh, isn’t it *marvelous?* Come on, master, *closer.* See how velvety smooth my skin is… and how very plump my balls are. Oh, what a stretch cooped up in a jar will do! Not to worry… they’re fine. More than fine, in fact. I can practically feel them churning, preparing a nice *fresh* load of demonic seed for you…

Why, master. Recoiling? That isn’t very nice. You know what? I think I know where I want you to start!

Oh, don’t ask silly questions. They’re right in front of you.

<<beat>>

Hmm… I suppose you don’t *have* to. Maybe this thing will go away on its own… sometime within the rest of your natural lifespan. How long do you humans live now, hmm?

Ah, that’s what I like to see. Open *wide,* rememb-- ahh!

<<moaning begins, lightly>>

Ah, that’s right. Say, do me a favor and slide that tongue out, all the way under my sack… ooh. *Just* like that, dear little master.

Feel how heavy they are? *That’s* thanks to all that time in a sealing jar… and all the time before *that* after our first little session while I was just twiddling my thumbs, waiting to be summoned again. All in all… not accounting for time spent in some infernally quantum or quantumly infernal state… a healthy few months, I think.

Hope you had a light lunch, master.

<<moaning is a bit more intense>> And, mm, speaking of…

Somehow it just doesn’t feel *right* calling you master while you’re all knelt down like this. Looking down at you, it really feels like I should find some other title.

Like, mm, I don’t know… *pet.* How’s that sound?

Sorry, what was that? I couldn’t hear you around the fat red balls stuffed in your mouth. And, mm! Good job, by the way. Keep going, pet.

Ah! Getting a little more aggressive? That suits me, ahh, just fine. 

<<a little improv moaning>>

Oh! *Fuck,* that’s good! Can you feel that, pet? My balls practically swelling in your mouth? Don’t stop! I want you to *worship* my sack with your tongue!

<<a little more improv moaning, which spills over into>>

F-fuck! All right, that’s enough. Enough, I said!

Phew. You’re getting into this, aren’t you?

Aw. Don’t worry. It’s nothing to be *ashamed* of. You’re doing such a good job!

Come on. Look at my cock. I know you’re enjoying yourself. The taste, coating your tongue… the scent, filling your lungs… the *size* of it, towering over your face… be honest. How does it make you feel?

Ahhh.... *overpowered.* What a *beautiful* word.

Now, my lovely little pet… I think it’s time for you to start sucking.

<<optional SFX: wet sounds>>

Ohhhh… oh, *yes!* I had almost forgotten how it feels -- the caress of a soft pair of lips around me, sliding down my shaft…

<<improv moaning, limited wet sounds -- still picking up speed>>

Come on, *master.* We haven’t got all day.

Well… actually, if you want to spend a day on your knees as my pretty cocksucking pet, I think I can find time for it. But I’m sure you want to get this over with quickly…

So *speed up.*

<<intensifying moaning/wet sounds>>

Oh! Yes, just like that! Why, you’re a *natural!* Oh, you dear little thing, you could be a stellar cockslut… With a little guidance.

Oh, don’t mind me, my pet. Just let me get a good grip on your hair, and I’ll just…

<<the demon thrusts, trying to force their way down the master’s throat -- grunt/harsh wet sounds optional>>

Oh, not quite. Here, let me try again.

<<the demon thrusts again and again, repeat SFX for previous direction until:>>

<<success! Transition one of those effects into a long moan as they push through that resistance>>

Oh, that’s *good.* That is very, *very* good. You have a *hellishly* tight throat, pet…

<<master beating on the demon’s thighs in protest; optional slapping SFX>> Hey. Cut that out.

I said *stop.*

<<purring>> Good. Now… hands in your lap. Do. Not. Move… until my balls are resting against your chin.

<<one smooth push down to the hilt, cock slides all the way lin, long satisfied moan, optional drawn-out wet sound>>

Oh… oh *fuck.* Fuck, I’d forgotten how good this felt. How long has it been since I plunged my cock into a tight, innocent, virginal throat? *Far* too long.

Mm, yes… go on and squirm. The way your throat moves as you choke and writhe and scream… oh, *exquisite!*

<<improv moaning briefly, then long wet sound as the demon pulls out>>

There, you bratty little thing… a little air. 

Hey. Look at me.

*Look at me.*

No, don’t *glare,* you little toad. Do you understand what a privilege this is? How many petty imps and damned souls would crawl through hellfire to taste my cock? 

Show me how *grateful* you are for this gift, slut.

<<beat, then laugh>>

Oh… *there* it is. I knew I sensed something in you, my darling little cocksleeve. You’ve been *aching* for this, I know. Even if *you* don’t. 

Shh, shh shh shh… no need for your words. Just sit there like a good little sleeve and take it. I’ve got a *lot* pent up that needs letting out.

<<facefuck begins: improv moaning, optional SFX: wet sounds (copious), skin slapping>>

*Fuck* you’re tight! Hell, I’ve had my share of fine sluts, but you? You really -- *unh!* -- are *incomparable!*

Oh, yes -- *take it, you little whore!*

<<improv moaning, wet sounds, skin slapping>>

Oh, I’m-- I’m getting, fuck! Close! Can you feel it, slut? My cock throbbing in your throat? Can you feel how close I am?

<< SFX stop>>

Finish it.

You heard me. I’m not helping you. 

You want my cum, slut?

Finish me yourself.

<<long beat, then wet sounds start again>>

<<laugh>> Oh… oh, how *very* nice, pet. I knew I could see it in your eyes. That fucked-stupid cock-drunk gaze a true cocksleeve gets when they’re properly used… Yes, I recognized it right away.

Faster.

Oh… oh, yes! Let yourself go! No pride, no shame, no thoughts, only *me!* *Worship,* whore!

*Yes!*

<<improv orgasm, extended SFX: wet sounds/splattering/squelching as the demon cums down the summoner’s throat, then pulls out at the end, finishing the very end of their orgasm on the summoner’s face>>

<<very satisfied>> Oh… *yes.*

That… was *wonderful.*

Oh! Oh, dear. Did your face get a little *messy,* master? Here, let me wipe that off…

<<SFX: brief sucking; the demon wipes their cum off the summoner’s face with a finger then sucks it clean>>

Mm. Damn, I taste good.

Now, if you don’t mind… I’m just going to collapse onto this lovely bed.

<<beat>>

Hmm. This is *soft.* Say, master, why haven’t I got a bed like this?

<<beat>>

Oh, what’s that look for? Yes, yes, I know you humans like your air, but you’re still conscious! Breathe it in! Have as much as you like?

Hm?

Oh! Oh, yes. My cock is still there, yes.

Well…

You see, technically…

That didn’t actually *do* anything. The blowjob, I mean.

It was nice, though, wasn’t it?

<<defensive>> What? Why are you up in arms about this? I didn’t *lie* to you! I *can’t!* I just said you’d need to help me get rid of it, and I said “You can guess how that happens,” and you drew your own conclusions! Lies of omission aren’t lies, *really.* 

What are you doing?

<<panicked>> What-- no! Master, hold on, you’re blowing this all out of proportion! Wait, no, *stop--*

<<SFX: bell, then low humming tone throughout>>

<<straining, through gritted teeth>> You didn’t have to use the silver chain.

Agh! Fine! What do you want?

All right! To get my cock to go away I have to submit to you! That’s it!

Yes! I swear, I’m not lying, on the pact that binds us!

Now *let! Me! Go!*

<<low tone cuts off>>

<<out of breath>> That was… a *really* dirty move.

Whatever. I don’t need your apologies. Just… the quickest way to do this is for you to fuck me. So… get it over with, and I’ll--

<<beat>>

I… what?

No, I heard you. What did you *mean,* “Why did I do it?”

I… well…

<<flustered and defensive>> Because I’m a demon, obviously! I saw a chance to humiliate you and please myself and I took it! Why should I need any more reason than that!

<<getting emotional>>Why do you even *care?* I’m a demon, you’re a warlock. You give orders, I say yes master and wait around for you to release me or die. Why are you pretending to give a shit about me?

*Fine!* I did it because you never pay attention to me! I did it because the only time you seem to notice me is when you need an errand run or you want to dump a load down my throat to extend our pact! I’ve been serving you for *months* and you treat me like a tool, and I wouldn’t *mind* it except -- except -- *ugh!* So, yes, I lied to you, *technically,* and I tricked you into sucking me off because I wanted to get a *second* of your attention when *you* weren’t using *me,* even if I had to do it by deceit! I wanted you to accept --

<<beat>>

I… whatever. That’s it.

Are you happy now? You can banish me or fuck me or whatever you want to do. I don’t care.

<<beat as summoner joins the demon on the bed, then…>

What are you coming over here for? You want to fuck me and get rid of this cock, is that it? Well, go on. I--

*Aah!* 

Wh-what are you doing? Hey! I-- I--

<<a little disgust and surprise>> Is this a *hug?* Are you *hugging* me right now?

...ugh. I don’t need this, master. So, whatever you think you’re doing… it doesn’t… I don’t…

<<long beat, then the demon buries their face in the summoner’s neck>>

<<quietly>> Thank you.

...what do you mean, I should have said something?

<<beat>>

So you thought *I* was too brusque and businesslike to care about *your* feelings. Master…

You are an *absolute* moron. 

Really? *Again* with the apologies? Oh, forget about it. It’s all in the past. Less said, the better. Who even remembers what I was all mad about?

<<beat, then sigh>> You’re really going to insist, aren’t you? You know, there’s usually not much apologizing from warlocks to demons. Well… not unless the threat of death is really looming. You’re not going soft on me, are you?

Hmm… by the feeling of it, quite the opposite.

Oh, please. Don’t plead innocent, master. You knew what you were doing, didn’t you? Getting into bed with a naked demon, cuddling up close under the guise of offering emotional support, all while waiting for your chance to whip that raging erection out and… 

<<laughing>> Oh, master… for a warlock, you’re *far* too easy to fluster.

So…

How about it?

Yes, really. I *know* you want to get rid of this cock, right? And there really *is* only one way to do it. Well, other than some *very* complicated spells, and I’m not letting you near me with anything like that. This way will be more fun for both of us anyway.

And, besides… I’m not quite satisfied yet.

Yay!!

<<The following section is optional -- feel free to cut it if it doesn’t seem to flow. I just hate it when porn skips the lube :/>>

///

<<beat>>

Master… why in hell’s name are you rooting around in a dusty old drawer?

For lube.

<<sigh>> Just… pick up that jar, will you? The… you know. The *one*. The <<very quickly>> one my cock was sealed in.

Hold it right side up…

*Azatoth vaatu nyx!* <<optional SFX: flame roaring>>

There you go! Lube on demand.

...Where’s it come from? Well…

Don’t worry about it!

///

So… are you ready to *make me submit,* master?

<<laugh>> Mm… wonderful. Shall I bend over? You won’t be able to see my cock or anything... If you like, you can pretend it’s not there.

Oh? Then how do you want me?

Oh, *master!* How lewd! How vulgar! How fucking *filthy!*

I *love* it.

Then I’ll just lie prone, face first on your bed… my ass *ever* so seductively raised… and -- at your convenience, of course, master -- you may straddle me, and slide that hefty thing between my crimson cheeks, and--

*Oh!*

*Fu-uuuck…*

<<melodramatic>> Oh, *master!* It’s *too big!* Slow *down,* you brute!

<<laugh>> I’m kidding. Don’t hesitate on *my* account, master. Come on… Indulge yourself.

<<SFX: wet sounds, moaning>>

Yessss! Oh, you stretch me out *so* good! Do you like how tight I am, master? How well my asshole grips your cock? If you want a nice wet hole, a mouth or a cunt is fine, but a spot of sodomy is always -- *oh!*

Uh, m-master…

Wh-what? Don’t pretend you’re all innocent! I *know* you can feel it!

*Our fucking balls touching!*

<<much quieter>> And yours fucking *dwarfing* mine…

No! You *can’t* see me blushing, you fucking liar, I’m fucking *red!*

<<quieter>> Hell, why does this feel *more* intimate than his dick buried inside me… 

F-fuck… whatever! Just hurry it up! Give it to me!

<<optional: shorter wet sounds>>

No! Nooo! Master!

Stop *teasing!* 

Yes you ahh, *are!* Fucking -- *grinding* into me like uhh, aahhh, *fuck!* Like I don’t know what! Stop it with all the slow stuff and just fucking--

OH!

<<SFX: wet sounds, improv moaning>>

*Yes!* Harder! Faster! I want to hear your hips slapping every time you bottom out! *More!*

<<SFX: wet sounds, slapping, improv moaning>>

What -- *ah!*

Master, *why?*

*Fucking neck kisses?*

Nn- ahh! No *fair!*

No, I’m not -- *aaah!* -- *I’m not enjoying it!*

<<SFX: wet sounds, slapping, improv moaning>>

M-master…

Uh -- I --

I don’t *want* you to… but if you order me to turn over a-and kiss you…

I *can’t* say no…

<<beat>>

Y-yes… master.

<<SFX stop>>

<<SFX: sheets rustling>>

O-okay… put it back in. Come on, what are you waiting --

<<kissing>>

<<SFX: wet sounds, moaning muffled by kiss>>

Mmmm- ahh!

*Fuck…*

N-no, I… I’m only doing this because you’re ordering me to! You’re just taking advantage of our contract!

...Are you going to do it again or what?

<<SFX: wet sounds, kissing, improv muffled moaning>>

I’m… master… I’m… <<kiss>> Oh… I’m close, fuck, master, are you… are you close too?

I…

I want you to cum inside me. P-please, master… Don’t hold back! Just-- give it to me! Please, please, give it to me, fill me, make me yours --

<<improv orgasm>>

Fuck…

<<dreamily>> You’re as delicious as the first time.

What? No, I can’t actually *taste* it. Not directly, I mean. It’s more of a metaphysical… ugh. Whatever. It’s a demon thing.

<<laugh>> You know… I was wondering if you realized I’d cum all over if you kept me facing you.

Oh, you did? But you still let me do it, I notice.

Mm… you *do* look good with your chest covered in my load. 

Oh, *master…* Lick it off you? You have the *filthiest* mind. But… <<gleeful>> orders are orders!

<<SFX: licking>>

Mm?

Show it to you?

Oh, very well. Let me get this last bit…

<<SFX: licking, then a tongue-stuck-out aaahhh, then:>>

Mmph! <<kissing>>

Mm-mmm, mm--

Master, you… didn’t have to do that! I mean, I could have just swallowed it, or…

O-oh. Well… did I taste good?

Of course I did. I taste *fantastic.* Don’t know why I even asked.

<<beat>>

Well…

I suppose I should be getting rid of this old thing now, hmm? I can’t actually just snap my fingers and vanish it as such, but if you return me to the ether, it should be gone next time you summon me. I could even seal it again, if you want…

<<beat>>

You… don’t?

You want me to keep it.

I…

No! No, I’m not upset! Just…

We went through a *lot* just for that, huh?

<<laugh>> Well, at least it was fun… for me, anyway.

Yes, yes, and for you! Honestly, you’re so concerned with *yourself,* master. It’s quite unbecoming. <<laugh>

So… when are you going to banish me?

<<beat>>

I… um…

I, well, hmm. I mean. I *can* stick around. But why? It’s not like I can do that much for you outside of the usual errands. Trust me, I’m not much of a cook… despite my other talents with fire.

So…

Well, all right, all right, if you *insist,* I suppose I wouldn’t mind sticking around.

Could I, um.

Could I… stay in the bed? With you?

<<trying very hard not to sound excited>> Ah. Very good. Well, if you’re turning in…

Why, *yes,* master, if you ask, I suppose I could lie here and hold you. On your orders, of course.

<<closer, the demon is cuddling the summoner>> Mm? Another order? Anything you say, mas--

<<beat>>

No. Not a chance. Go on and banish me. 

Seriously! I’m not doing that! It’s just wrong! 

<<beat>>

Ugh…

*Fine.*

What did you want me to call you again?

Okay. This is… ugh… 

Good night… *dear.*

<<long pause>>

<<quietly>> I love you. <<kiss>>

[gender neutral] [fantasy] [demon] [dom to sub] [blowjob] [facefuck] [forced bi?] [cum eating] [anal] [cumswap] [affection] [L-bomb] [no chest mentions]


End file.
